herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bumblebee (Aligned)
Bumblebee is one of the members of the main group of Autobots in the 2010 computer-animated series Transformers: Prime. He serves as the deuteragonist of ''Transformers: Prime ''and the main protagonist of ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise. '' History He is an Autobot warrior and the former scout of Team Prime as well as the guardian of his human friend, Raf Esquivel, in Transformers: Prime. Bumblebee was a very important member of Optimus' team during the Great War and was with Optimus for the longest out of any Autobot, excluding Ratchet. He lost his voice box thanks to Megatron during the Great War. Bumblebee remains more playful than the other Autobots despite his lack of voice, and has come to rely on his speed as his most valuable asset in battle. Bumblebee went with Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet to Earth in an attempt to stop the Decepticons from draining the planet's energy and taking it over. At the end of the war, Bumblebee was the one to kill Megatron, the very same Transformer who took away his voice since the war. However, Megatron was revived by Unicron shortly after, who used his body as a vessel to attack Cybertron. With Optimus missing in action at the time and Ultra Magnus badly wounded, Bumblebee became temporary leader of the Autobots. Optimus returned and defeated Unicron with the help of his team. Before Optimus became one with Primus, Bumblebee promised Optimus that they will keep the peace in his memory before Optimus left. Optimus gave a last smile to them before going into the Core. When the Sparks burst from the Well, the team watched as the sparks fly out to bring life to their home again, including Optimus' own. Robots in Disguise Years after the war finished, Bumblebee became a high ranking police officer, but was still praised as a war hero, with a partner police cadet Strongarm, but he began to see visions of Optimus leading him back to Earth with Strongarm, street punk Sideswipe and Mini-Con Fixit where they discover a crashed Decepticon ship with numerous fugitives at large. A dinobot named Grimlock, who was a prisoner on the ship, teams up with them as well as humans Denny Clay and his son Russell. Bumblebee takes leadership in his new team to hunt down the Decepticon fugitives on Earth. On some occasions, Bumblebee would mess up on his battle cries, which would make his team laugh or not impressed. In Battlegrounds, Part 2, after Bumblebee and his team, along with a revived Optimus Prime, seemingly defeated Megatronus, Bumblebee found a phrase that impressed everyone. Gallery 300px-PrimeBee.jpg Bumblebee_Prime.jpg TFP---Bumblebee-Vehicle_1289399141.jpg|Bumblebee in car mode in Transformers: Prime. Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee in Transformers: Prime: Beast Hunters. Transformers_prime_bumblebee_510x276.jpg|Bumblebee in car mode in Transformers: Prime: Beast Hunters. Bumblebee (1).jpg Optimus Prime and Bumblebee (Bot to the Future).jpg Bumblebee and Blades (Uninvited Guest).jpg Our Heroes (S 1 Ep. 25).jpg Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet (Ending Scene).jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock, Russell, Denny, Drift and Jetstorm.jpg Fixit and Bumblebee (Freedom Fighters).png Bumblebee speak to Cyberwarp.png Bumblebee approaching Steeljaw.jpg Bumblebee, Strongarm and Sideswipe (Freedom Fighters).png Bumblebee and Grimlock with Steeljaw's Pack.jpg Bumblebee and Steeljaw in Prime Force One.jpg Bumblebee and Steeljaw's eyes.jpg Fixit and Bumblebee is now a problem.png Fixit and Bumblebee are now in England.png Russell, Denny, Bumblebee and Strongarm.png Fixit and Bumblebee were seen in England.png Bumblebee and Underbite in the Space.jpg Bumblebee, Strongarm, Fixit and Sideswipe with Steeljaw and Clampdown.jpg Bumblebee's fingers.jpg Bumblebee and Two Sideswipe.jpg Bumblebee and Motormaster (Combine and Conquer).jpg Bumblebee and a Spy Camera.png Bumblebee and Fixit Encounter Two Human.jpg Bumblebee vs. Ragebyte.jpg Bumblebee with a gun.png Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Fixit and Strongarm with Grimlock on Earth..png Grimlock and Bumblebee are just black..jpg Bumblebee vs. Overload.jpg Sideswipe and Bumblebee with Steeljaw's Pack.png Grimlock and Bumblebee (Trust Exercises).jpg Bumblebee Speaks to Cyberwarp.png Bumblebee WFC-VehicleMode.png Wfc-bumblebee-1.jpg Bumblebee, Fixit, Grimlock and Strongarm (Overloaded, Part 1).jpg Bumblebee's Decepticon Hunter Armor.png Bumblebee in web.jpg Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sodeswipe, Russell and Denny (Something He Ate).png Bumblebee Stop Soundwave's Plan..png Bumblebee, Blurr and Sharkticon Ragebyte.jpg Bumblebee and Fixit (Sweet Solus Prime.).png Grim with Bee.jpg Bumblebee (After Underbite's final defeat.).jpg Bumblebee and Grimlock on oil tanker.jpg Bumblebee (Let's rev up and roll out! (Final).png|Bumblebee go after Steeljaw. Bumblebee and Grimlock on the Windward.jpg Grimlock, Boostwing and Bumblebee.jpg Our Heroes under the bridge.jpg Grimlock and Bumblebee on Scrapyard.png Bumblebee vs. Filch.jpg Bumblebee and Grimlock (Guys).png Bumblebee and Grimlock (Magnet Effect).jpg Bumblebee, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe (Disco Time).png Bumblebee, Grimlock and Drift vs. brainwashed humans.jpg Grimlock and Bumblebee (S01E08).png Bumblebee Speaks to Bumblebee (S1E22).png Strongarm, Grimlock and Bumblebee (S1E5).jpg Grimlock and Bumblebee are Move..png Blades and Bumblebee are now Here!.jpg Fixit and Bumblebee (Stop.).png Bumblebee and Grimlock (Collateral Damage).png Category:Transformers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Vehicular Category:Mute Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Genderless Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Sidekick Category:Armored Category:Mentor Category:Rescuers Category:Archenemy Category:Straight man Category:Adventurers